ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Clone Wars (John Smith 10)
Story The airship is flying over the canyon area, where Droid tanks and walkers are fighting against Plumber styled tanks. Lasers are flying from both sides. John looks ahead, seeing several Plumber airships flying around. John: (Yelling over the rushing air at Labrid.) Where did you get all these Plumbers!? I’ve never seen a strike force like this! Labrid: That’s because they are clones! Not Plumbers! (John looks at the clones that were on board, and sees that they are all wearing helmets that cover their faces.) John: You have a lot of explaining to do later! What do you need me to do!? Labrid: We have to ensure that those Droid control stations don’t get into space! (He points off into the distance, at giant planet shaped stations.) John: Got it! (John then jumps out of the ship, and Labrid and Windu look to find him. Echo Echo then flies up near them.) Echo Echo: Echo Echo! (Echo Echo flies away from the airship, multiplying into 10 clones. They fly low towards the ground, firing sonic screams at the robots.) Windu: Commander! Land at the nearest clone station! We’ll take command from the ground! Clone: Yes sir! (The airship descends.) The clone forces make their way to the nearest droid control station, thanks to Echo Echo’s help. The Echo Echos then fly to the next station, multiplying even more. They all fire their sonic screams at the control station, and it eventually explodes. Then, the Omnitrix beeps. Echo Echo: Hello? Gwen: John! We’ve got Jarrett in our sights, and are pursuing now! If we catch him now, we can end this war! Echo Echo: Got it. Be right there. (Echo Echo remerges, then turns into AmpFibian. He then flies off, phasing through a control station, electrocuting and disabling it from the inside. It was starting to take off, but crashes back down into the ground.) End Scene Gwen, Kevin and Padmé are on an airship, when two Droid fighter jets start firing at them. Kevin: Hang on! (The ship shakes from the attacks, and the ship is hit, the force causing Padmé to let go of the handle, and she flies out of the ship, landing in the sand before.) Gwen: Padmé! Kevin: She’ll be fine! We can’t lose Jarrett! Gwen: Have you stopped to think that Jarrett is probably bigger than Humungousaur!? Kevin: So!? Gwen: So we need to wait for John! Kevin: By the time he catches up, Jarrett will be gone! We can take him on! Besides, you just defeated an oliphant! Gwen: Not the same thing! (Jarrett’s ship docks in an underground cave, with a landing platform. Their airship lands, and Gwen and Kevin get off, running inside. The airship takes off, and is then hit by a laser, destroying it.) Nowhere to go now. The two run inside, and see a large spaceship. Jarrett was walking towards it. Kevin: Didn’t think you could walk! I’ve heard that Pantophage have poor health! (Jarrett turns back around.) Jarrett: John Smith’s sidekicks. Do you really think that such little creatures as yourselves can even stand a chance against me? Kevin: Sidekick? Oh, you just made your biggest mistake. (Kevin touches and absorbs metal, forming a mace hand.) You’re about to fight a real hero! Jarrett takes a step, shaking the entire room. Gwen fires a mana blast, hitting Jarrett in the chest. Kevin charges in to attack with his mace hand, and Jarrett spots him. He bends over, and swats Kevin away. Kevin hits the wall, and his mace hand fires off of him. Kevin hits the ground, and sees the mace on the ground. Kevin: What the? (He looks at his arm, regrowing his hand. He then grows another mace, and he points it at Jarrett, who was being blasted by mana. His arm then bends back from recoil, firing the mace at Jarrett. It embeds itself into Jarrett’s skin.) Jarrett: Agh! Kevin: Now that’s cool! (Jarrett reaches over at Kevin, grabbing him. Jarrett then picks up Gwen, squeezing the two of them.) Jarrett: This is what happens to insects. (Jarrett continues to squeeze.) Humungousaur: Hey! (Jarrett turns, seeing a full size Humungousaur.) Pick on someone your own size! Jarrett: John Smith. (Throws Gwen and Kevin aside, and they hit the ground, unconscious.) I’ve wanted to beat you up since you froze me so long ago. Jarrett charges forward, swinging his fist at Humungousaur. Humungousaur catches it, but the force pushes Humungousaur into a wall, shaking the room. Humungousaur goes to punch Jarrett, but he dodges. Jarrett then kicks Humungousaur, knocking him down. Jarrett raises his arms, going to hammer them into Humungousaur. Jarrett swings them down, and Humungousaur shifts to Vicktor Stein, shrinking and dodging the attack. Vicktor Stein: You’re pretty strong. Let’s see how you like this! (Vicktor Stein raises his hands, firing a stream of lightning at Jarrett, and Jarrett screams in pain. He stands all the way up, and then breaks the attack. He kicks Vicktor Stein, and he goes flying.) Vicktor Stein shifts to Cannonbolt, and he curls up. He ricochets off the wall, and hits Jarrett in the chest. He stumbles back, and Cannonbolt bounces off the wall again, hitting him in the leg. Cannonbolt ricochets again, and Jarrett swings his fist at Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt hits the wall hard, but comes back with amazing power, hitting Jarrett in the face, knocking him down. Jarrett gets up, injured. Cannonbolt lands, and uncurls. Cannonbolt: Had enough? Cause there’s plenty more where that came from. Jarrett: Perhaps another day. This war has only just begun. (Jarrett stands up, and grabs a steel pillar. He dislodges it, and it goes to fall onto Gwen and Kevin.) Until next time! Cannonbolt: Gwen! Kevin! (Cannonbolt turns into Brainstorm, and fires lightning from his pinchers at the pillar, causing it to levitate just inches from Gwen and Kevin. Jarrett runs over to his ship, which then takes off. Brainstorm puts the pillar aside, and goes over to Gwen and Kevin.) Brainstorm: Well, that was cowardly. Gwen: Ugh. (Waking up.) What happened? Brainstorm: While you two homo sapiens were away in the realm of the unconscious, I was busy locked in combat with the King of the Pantophage. End Scene Back on Coruscant, John, Gwen and Kevin are in the Plumbers base, waiting for something. Then, they see Wes. John: Wes! Good to see you! Wes: Well, this is a surprise. What are you doing here? John: Grand Magister Labrid invited us to the Magister’s meeting. Gwen: What’s it mean by “Grand Magister?” Wes: That means that he’s the highest authority in the Plumbers. He is one of the most veteran, and he made it all the way up the ranks. In a sense, he’s a director, making sure that the Plumbers run smoothly. Kevin: It also means that Labrid was one of the best during his prime. Wes: Yes. Labrid and I worked together quite a bit in the past. Patelliday: Well, if it isn’t John Smith! (The group turns, seeing Magister Patelliday.) Kevin: Patelliday? They called you in? Patelliday: Yep. You guys coming? The meeting is about to start. (The group heads into the conference room, where Labrid was standing at the end. Everyone takes their seats, John’s group sitting in the back.) Labrid: Thank you. Now, many of you are familiar with the recent events that happened on Geonosis. And about the clone forces that assisted and allowed us to win the battle. However, today, I am here to tell you of the origins of the army. It was created several years ago during the time of Grand Magister Nike. (Everyone starts bursting into whispers.) John: Is he referring to George Nike? Wes: Yes. Being the most powerful Plumber of his time, it was expected of him to become the Grand Magister. It was a surprise when he just suddenly disappeared. Labrid: Silence! (The room gets quiet.) Some time during Nike’s career, he found the planet known as Kamino. There are a species called Kaminoans, who, due to the harsh weather of their planet, became master cloners, which is the way they reproduce. Nike then made an agreement with them, guaranteeing them complete protection. In exchange, he asked for a clone army, using himself as the genetic base. As of now, Kamino is not in any database, not on any map, and any knowledge of it is not known outside of this room. On his last day of office, Nike told me this secret, not to use the clones except for an intergalactic war, which is what we have now. The Clone Wars, have begun. Take this information to your graves, and you will receive your assignments soon. You are dismissed. Everyone leaves, and they are all in the common area. Labrid: John! A word! (Labrid catches up with John, Gwen and Kevin.) John: Sure. Good seeing you again, Wes. Wes: Take care of yourselves, and I hope to see you again. (Wes leaves.) John: What’s up, Grand Magister? Labrid: I included you three in the meeting because from the reports I’ve obtained about you, you’re some of the best young Plumbers we’ve had. Kevin: Finally, our skills our recognized. Labrid: Yes. And although this is title is usually only for Magisters, I would like to name the three of you generals. Gwen: What!? But, surely there are others. Labrid: You three are some of the most experienced Plumbers of this generation, there being relative peace for years, except for this past year, specifically on Earth. John: I accept, though we will need someone else to watch over Earth. Labrid: I can arrange something. Gwen, Kevin, are you in? Kevin: I’m in. Gwen? Gwen: Ugh. Fine. John: We’ll need some time to prepare. We can join in once we get replacements. Labrid: I’m sure we’ll make do for a little while without you guys. Go, and enjoy the next few weeks. John: Thank you. (John, Gwen and Kevin leave.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Grand Magister Labrid *Magister Windu *Wes Green *Magister Patelliday *Plumbers *Clones Villans *Jarrett *Battle Droids Aliens *Echo Echo *AmpFibian *Humungousaur *Vicktor Stein *Cannonbolt *Brainstorm Trivia *It's revealed that the new Plumber forces are really clone soldiers. **Also, they are clones of George Nike. *It's revealed that George Nike was once Grand Magister. *John, Gwen and Kevin become generals. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc